


Black Scorpion!

by KarmaZach



Category: Black Scorpion (TV 2001)
Genre: Steve Rafferty dosen't know Darcy Walker is Black Scorpion, forced groping, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach





	Black Scorpion!

Detective Steve Rafferty couldn’t believe what just happened.  The Black Scorpion just got away.  He could have got her, unmasked her.  She told him. 

“If you unmask me, you will serve me.  You won’t turn me in.”

She sounded sure.  He lost his nerve.  She forced him to feel her breast.  Then she kissed him and kneed him in the growing.  

 


End file.
